1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch detection method and touch detector using the same, and more particularly to a touch detection method and touch detector detecting a double click event triggered by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ages where technology updates everyday, touch panel has been developed and wildly employed in various electronic applications. In the present skill, capacitive touch panel, which includes a substrate with a transparent electrode, is 1 of the mainstreams of touch panel. The transparent electrode is capable of generating a detectable electrical signal in response to a conductor approaching event, in which a conductor, e.g. a finger of a user, gets close to the transparent electrode. Touch panel supporting touch control operations can be realized by means of detecting and altering the electrical signal.
However, how to create a touch detector, which is capable of precisely detecting various hand gestures of the user, has become a prominent goal of the industries.